Heroe
by Zoalesita
Summary: SongFic cancion Heroe.. situado en Eclipse en la noche en la cual Bella llora por Jake, EPVO.


_Los personajes son de nuestra adorada Stephanie Meyer... Yo solo creo mis sueños de cómo hubieran sido las cosas : D_

_Summary: Noche en la que Bella llora en los brazos de Edward por la plática que tuvo con Jake, situado en Eclipse, desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Ed. Inspirado en la canción de Héroe de Enrique Iglesias._

_**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frio tu piel  
a quemar que se yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después.**_

Había pasado un par de minutos que Bella se había dormido...había sido tan duro verla así, y realmente vi el daño que le hacía tener que elegir, después de lo que había pasado con Jacob ahora realmente no sabía cómo estaban las cosas ella había permanecido conmigo durante la pelea, y aunque no lo quería reconocer tendría que aceptar que en parte es porque su vida aun corría peligro, ahora ella después de tanto tiempo es libre, ya no hay nada excepto de mi, que le pueda hacer daño, entonces yo ya no estaba seguro de que su respuesta seria positiva hacia mí.

_**Y si entonces  
temblaras por mi  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
ahí sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti.**_

Yo sabía de antemano que yo no era la mejor opción para ella, pero que podía hacer, era inevitable para mí amarla como la amo, simplemente se había convertido en parte esencial de mi vida, o mejor dicho se había convertido en TODA MI VIDA, sin ella, yo tenía claro que no tenía sentido seguir con la eternidad, ¿entonces qué haría?

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación.**_

Entonces ante la idea de que esta puede ser mi última noche con ella, entre mis brazos, y pensando que es totalmente mía, empecé a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, el realmente le amaba, se que sus chantajes han sido bajos, y no lo justifico pero tal vez, solo tal vez, yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, por la simple y sencilla dicha de tenerla un momento entre mis brazos.

_**Si supieras  
la locura que llevo  
que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro  
y que mas da  
mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero**_

Y es que realmente se había robado todo mi corazón, se que muchas veces soy callado y serio, pero ella había venido a derrumbar un montón de barreras que existían alrededor de mi "alma" porque ella en serio ya me había convencido que tenia alma, y me había demostrado lo que es amar y ser amado, entonces, si después te lo quitan como le haces para seguir viviendo con ese vacío? Yo bien sabía desde su último cumpleaños que simplemente no seguías viviendo.

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación**_

Me quede un momento pensando en todos los buenos ratos que hemos pasado juntos, en todas las veces que la he besado, en la que la he tocado en algunas de las cuales hasta he pensado que ve mi alma a través de mis ojos, en las cuales me ha hecho sentirme vivo, y en una en la que nunca pensé que ella me hiciera sentir eso, DOLOR, cuando vi en la mente de Seth el momento del beso de mi Bella… de Bella con el perro.

_**Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez más, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero**_

No recuerdo exactamente como fue, solo sé que de un momento a otro Seth se tenso y trato de ocultar sus pensamientos de mi, pero obvio como no tiene practica en eso, vi la peor imagen que pude ver en mi vida, El, la tenía entre sus brazos, y la besaba, sabía que la había presionado para hacer eso, pero nunca pensé que ella le correspondiera el beso, y lo peor fue darme cuenta que lo disfrutaba, ella ahí no podía tener miedo, el nunca le haría daño y ella podía ser parte activa del beso, y sentí mi "corazón" romperse en mil pedazos, y supe que también lo tenía merecido sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría, yo en algún momento la obligue a tener que recurrir a alguien para que mi ausencia fuera más llevadera, y me prometí a mí mismo, que ella nunca se enteraría del dolor que me causo su beso.

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación**_

Me maldije, una y otra vez en mi pensamiento, porque muchas veces ella me había pedido consolidar nuestra relación y yo por mis estúpidos miedos no había aceptado, ahora el simple y sencillo hecho de que tal vez nunca pasaría me hacia odiarme mas y mas, tal vez ya no habría un por siempre conmigo y tendría que aceptarlo y lo haría, pero si ella me escogiera a mí, quitaría esos miedos de mi camino y la haría mía.

_**Quiero ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
puede ser mi salvación**_

Ella duerme profundamente entre mis brazos y durante la noche ha dicho entre sueños mi nombre y el de Jacob, yo se que la mañana será decisiva, que ella veras las cosas desde otra perspectiva, por que se que ella lo ama, solo cuando amas a alguien puedes llorar de la forma y con el sentimiento con el que ella le llora a él, con los ojos con los que lo ve, con un sentimiento de complicidad que nadie entiende, que pareciera que estuvieran conectados, y también aunque me duela reconocer se que él la haría feliz, lo he visto en la mente de mucha gente como él solo fue capaz de sacarla a flote cuando parecía que ya no tenía vida, y sé que la cuidaría hasta de ella misma, el fue su HEROE, yo la hundí, y él la salvo, se que mañana cuando ella me diga con quien quiere pasar su vida, y si no resulto ser yo, me iré y la estaré esperando toda mi vida por si un día quiere volver a mí, porque para mí ya no habrá otra mujer más que ella.

_**Puede ser mi salvación  
Quiero ser tu héroe....  
**_

me abrazo a ella, para pasar a lo mejor mi última noche con ella, me abrazo a ella mientras duerme para poder oler su hermoso perfume de fresas, oír su precioso corazón, nuestro precioso corazón, y dejarme llevar por la imaginación de que tal vez por la mañana ella volverá a ser completamente mía, mi Bella mi Heroína…

---------------------------------------------------

_un tomate.. dos tomates :D grax por pasar :D_


End file.
